Cambiando el Rumbo
by Red-Rainy-Shoes
Summary: One-shot. Arthur Kirkland un joven de 22 años decide enfrentar los temores que le mantienen atado, para seguir sus verdaderos sueños y evitar terminar como su hermano mayor Scott, persiguiendo sueños ajenos. Leve USUK y mención de Francis.


**One-shot.** Arthur Kirkland un joven de 22 años decide enfrentar los temores que le mantienen atado, para seguir sus verdaderos sueños y evitar terminar como su hermano mayor Scott, persiguiendo sueños ajenos. Leve USUK y mención de Francis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cambiando el Rumbo**

Arthur empacó lo último, el cargador del celular y el de la laptop y tiró con fuerza del cierre de su mochila que estaba al tope de sus libros y pertenencias la empujo sobre su hombro, con su mano libre sujeto las asas de la mochila grande vieja, desgastada y se encamino a la salida.

Ante el marco de la cocina sus ojos instantáneamente se enfocaron en los suyos furiosos, molestos, traicionados. Un trago amargo de culpa le quemó la garganta, saco sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón quedándose con el llavero de osito, estiro su mano hacia ella murmurando –Creo que ya no las necesitare- La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto, bufó molesta y se las arrancó de las manos en un furioso tirón, causando que la llave mayor rasgara la palma del que partía.

El chico ocupo su izquierda para sostener su mochila al hombro y su derecha, la lastimada, la apretó un par de veces para aliviar el dolor para tomar nuevamente la enorme mochila gastada con sus cosas, cosas que considero importantes llevar consigo, entre ellas dos platos viejos envueltos cuidadosamente en papel periódico, era su única herencia, los apreciaba no los podía dejar en manos de su progenitora, un plato hondo y otro grande y liso que ya había remendado con anterioridad, víctima de uno de los ataques de su madre.

Su laptop, indispensable para las clases y tareas, su ropa, pantalones monocromos, camisas blancas, planchadas e impecables, dos chalecos verde olivo que hacia juego con sus ojos y un juego de corbatas en tonalidades vino, olivo, azul marino y negro, sus zapatos viejos que lucían como nuevos gracias a su especial cuidado.

Llevaba también, sus documentos personales, recordaba haber hecho chistes con un sujeto muy agradable en alguna fila, acerca de que las personas siempre cargaban con toda su documentación cuando sabían que les iban a pedir algunos datos, desde hasta de nacimiento hasta registro de trabajador pasando por comprobantes de luz y teléfono. Todo esto junto pesaba una tonelada, aunque fuere solo papel.

Los suyos, por ejemplo, llevaban el peso de Arthur Kirkland, fraude y fracaso más grande de la sociedad como lo catalogaba su madre, padre y familia entera. Con un promedio de siete redondo y dos años echados al lastre corriendo el maratón sin fin como si su vida se le fuere en eso, persiguiendo un sueño ajeno a sus casi veinte años. Al final, se negó a terminar como su hermano mayor Scott, solo y abandonado con sueños ajenos que le quebraron el alma.

A sus casi veinte años cumplidos Arthur iba directo para allá, a un lugar a un lado de su hermano en el cementerio de la comunidad, pero él que había visto tan de cerca y a la vez detrás de una barrera transparente el deterioro de su hermano mayor decidió dejar la medicina y armado de valor, se inscribió al examen de ingreso a Biología, el cual aprobó y ahora debía trabajar de sol a sombra para aplicar a la división de Ciencias Genómicas, su amor verdadero y oculto durante todos esos años.

Su padre, el Sr. Kirkland habiendo pasado más de una década casi incomunicado con sus hijos por temor al carácter de su ex esposa, se limitó a tener una chara a solas con sus dos hijos antes de que el maratón homicida de Scotty comenzara, les explicó que lo único que se hace bien, es lo que se hace con gusto y si les gustaba su trabajo, su carrera, las buenas oportunidades de la vida venían solas o era más fácil llegar a ellas. Tendrían que aceptar el estilo de vida particular de cada profesión y saber las responsabilidades que implicaban cada una de las posibles opciones. Para terminar les dio una lista de las mejores universidades en cada área y los envió a casa con su madre a la que no veía en años e incluso evitó verla el día del funeral de Scott.

Al llegar a casa, su madre echó por la ventana las listas de las universidades y sabios consejos de su pare, alegando que ese hombre no los conocía como ella y quien mejor que mamá para guiar a sus hijos por el buen camino excelentemente remunerado de la medicina, hacia la Universidad Medica comenzando con Scott que en ese año contaba con diecinueve años y en dos años más le seguiría Arthur. Scotty se arrancó la vida al año siguiente de que Arthur entrara a la Universidad Médica. No terminó siquiera el segundo año, no debió pasar del primero, pero la señora Kirkland arregló esos inconvenientes.

Otra cosa que Arthur se llevaba consigo oculto en su maleta era la colección de cuadernos que Scotty llevaba a la universidad. Los había llenado pagina tras pagina con novelas cortas, cuentos, ensayos sobre la vida, la muerte y su relación con los Scones, comedias, tragedias, secuelas de sus novelas anteriores y poesía, en algunas páginas uno podía llegar a toparse con breves notas de las clases de no más de 5 o 8 palabras que generalmente estaban rayadas.

Arthur tan solo había podido hojearlos y leer frases al azar notando que la literatura de los primeros cuadernos de Scott era alegre, con optimismo y esperanzas, para luego tornarse triste, apagada con los matices de esperanza casi nulos, casi al final de la colección, los cuadernos gritaban desesperadamente, golpeaban arañando las líneas de los bordes y gemían rogando salir. Los últimos dos cuadernos dolía el solo verlos, en sus páginas se secaban con rencor y sumisión las ultimas lagrimas y enmudecían por siempre sus gritos.

"A Scott se lo llevó esa sucia literatura" decía amargamente su madre, "Si me hubiera hecho caso, iría camino a ser uno de los mejores médicos" lamentaba ella "Pero tu Arthur, tú tienes mucho más potencial que él, eres más listo y tienes menos vicios que Sc- él" ya no pronunciaba su nombre después de lo sucedido y había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su proclamado pequeño prodigio. En él puso todas sus esperanzas de algún día vivir con lujos.

Y Arthur lo intentó, de verdad que intentó tomarle cariño y gusto como su padre le había recomendado y aconsejado, y satisfacía a su madre con platicas donde le explicaba con manzanas la respiración celular, la mitocondria, la fotosíntesis en los cloroplastos y los daños al hígado causados por alta ingesta de alcohol con periodos prolongados. Ponía toda su falsa buena disposición para oír a su madre parlotear con su familia de la hermosísima casa con amplia cocina y servicio incluido que le haría comprarle un diez de mayo con su desmesurado salario que algún día ganaría curando resfriados y diarreas.

El único enfermo era Arthur intentando hacer algo que no sentía. Las últimas palabras que le dijo Scott el día de su muerte junto con las únicas palabras que su padre le soltó en el funeral, le dieron el valor de romper su falsedad y aventurarse un paso más allá.

Dejó de asistir a la Universidad Médica, unas semanas después solicito su baja definitiva y convenció al Consejo Directivo de no avisar esta decisión a la señora Kirkland.

Todas las mañanas se iba temprano como siempre pero ahora dirigía sus pasos a la escuela de idiomas donde daba clases todo el día para sacar algo de dinero. Usó algo de ese dinero para pagar su derecho a examen para la Facultad de Biología y al ser aceptado, llevó sus papeles para la inscripción y buscó una renta económica, misma que consiguió después de enviar una solicitud a un estudiante de Derecho en su último año escolar, dos años mayor que Arthur, cuyo nombre sonaba perturbadoramente francés, M. Bonnefoy, pero que importaba, solo duraría un año antes de que el francés terminara y se fuera y él, Arthur Kirkland sería aceptado en Ciencias Genómicas y tendría que mudarse nuevamente, sin mencionar que la renta era menos de lo que él esperaba.

Finalmente, estaba frente al momento más tenso de toda su vida, la hora de la comida, momento en el cual su madre solía regañar a Arthur y Scott cuando niños. Había pasado un tiempo que no le reprendía desde la ocasión cuando Arthur de dieciocho años expresaba su apoyo hacia los homosexuales, pero esa vez fue distinta, Scott estaba a su lado apoyándolo, ahora estaría solo con un tema un tanto más delicado.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo? Ya tienes la nueva tira de materias, supongo- cuando la Sr. Kirkland suponía, era porque quería verlo.

Arthur bajo lentamente su cubierto, la sangre le abandonó venas y arterias. –Sobre eso… bueno sobre eso- no pudo terminar, lo había ensayado ya varias veces que había olvidado sus líneas.

-No me digas que de nuevo te retrasaron, les he dicho un millar de veces que tú no eres para nada como él- comentaba picando furiosa sus verduras con el tenedor –Cuantas veces más debo ir a hablar con el director sobre esto-

-Ma, me aceptaron en la Facultad de Biología- le soltó rápido su hijo.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó descolocada su madre –Está bien que desees medir tus conocimientos, pero hijo, desperdicias tu tiempo. Además tu sabes que en esa u otra carrera morirás de hambre y-

-Que me mudo la siguiente semana- le cortó Arthur casi avergonzado contestando a su primer pregunta y queriendo evitar el monólogo de "morirás de hambre si estudias otra cosa que no sea Medicina".

*CRASH*

-Pues lárgate de una buena maldita vez- vociferó transformada la mujer tomando otro de los platos del lavabo.

*CRASH* Este otro pasó a unos centímetros de la cabeza del menor estrellándose en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

-Eres una maldita desgracia. ¡¿Dime, Que van a decir las amistades y mi familia cuando se enteren? Van a estar GUSTOSO de saber que abandonaste lo mejor para irte a meter a la mierda de biología- La bandeja de los cubiertos termino en el piso con su contenido regado. –Lo peor que me ha pasado en mi maldita vida, tú y ese chico, son tan estúpidos. ¡Estúpidos!- La última palabra acentuada con el estallido del un plato sopero. Una de las astillas se incrustó en la mejilla del joven de cabello revuelto, llevó una mano pálida a su mejilla y extrajo la astilla de cerámica, un hilo grueso de sangre se dejo escurrir.

Esta vez se volvió, sus lastimados ojos esmeraldas se dirigieron a los de su progenitora. Molesto, cansado, vacio, pero con la pequeña chispa ardiente de la esperanza.

-Scott, mamá. Por una sola vez después de su suicidio ¿podrías llamarlo por su nombre?- Sorprendentemente su voz iba ganando fuerza y confianza –Scott Kirkland, siempre fiel a su dama la literatura- Lanzó la astilla ensangrentada al piso salpicado de cerámica multicolor. De un tirón abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Esta vez ya no estaré para recoger tu desastre- Apretó la mochila al hombro y la maleta gastada conteniendo las lagrimas cruzó corriendo el patio y un portazo dejó saber de su partida. Sus esmeraldas como los platos en añicos.

Caminó ansioso hasta la terminal, donde compró un boleto para el próximo autobús. Media hora de espera, comparó la hora de salida del boleto con su reloj de muñeca. Se sentó a esperar, a esperar que ella no lo fuera a buscar armándole una escena como regularmente hacía. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos, la espera lo estaba matando.

Cuando finalmente llego el autobús, Arthur se levantó de un brinco y corrió con su equipaje hacia su esperanza sobre ruedas y rugiente motor, como un león valeroso, lanzó sus maletas al porta equipaje y subió casi empujando a la señora de adelante, se dejo caer sobre su asiento e inmediata fue ahogado por una tranquilidad producto de su ansiosa felicidad que le produjo sueño y una sonrisa se asomó al momento que su acompañante ocupaba el asiento de lado del pasillo. Sus cansadas esmeraldas se ocultaron tras sus pálidos parpados.

Probablemente hace años que Arthur no dormía tan bien como en ese viaje, en su sueño unos brazos fuertes le brindaban consuelo y seguridad, su ardorosa mejilla ya no dolía ante el tacto de un paño húmedo. Como cuando soñaba que sus hadas le tiraban del cabello juguetonamente, pero esta vez el tacto era delicado, con cariño y luego seguro vino la fase del sueño REM, porque no supo nada más hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el vidrio frio del autobús. Vio un auto pequeño y maletas, seguro alguien olvido su parada y obligo al chofer a frenar sin mucho tiento causando que la cabeza del Arthur se deslizara del respaldo del asiento a la fría superficie.

Mientras sus esperanzas se ponían nuevamente en marcha sobre el carril de baja velocidad, notó que el pasajero del asiento del pasillo ya no estaba, volvió su cara a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad, pero en vez de eso sus ojos se posaron en el reflejo de una bandita adhesiva azul sobre su mejilla lastimada.

Por un momento pensó en arrancarla de tirón, lanzarla al suelo y pisotearla rabiosamente. Le apenó bastante que un desconocido se la hubiera colocado, tal vez hasta se burlaron de su tragedia. Pero tal vez alguien de verdad se preocupo de ver la cortada y se tomó la molestia de limpiarla. Arthur saco de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo para ver con detalladamente el curita. Efectivamente era azul pero además tenía dibujitos del gato Silvestre de los Looney Tunes. Solo a los niños les gustaban esas banditas decorativas, pensó Arthur ignorando suprimir una sonrisa infantil en sus labios. No solamente le había tratado bien la herida, sino que además esa persona intentó alegrarle la herida.

Arthur regresó el espejo al bolsillo de su pantalón, se llevo una mano al infantil curita y acentuó la sonrisa –Bueno, después de todo, Silvestre es mi favorito-

A veces, solo a veces el simple hecho de dejar un lugar de desgracia es suficiente para cambiar nuestro rumbo hacia algo más positivo. Eso era lo que Arthur creía en ese momento. Cambiando el rumbo por fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola!** Primero que nada, te doy las gracias lector si te tomaste parte de tu valioso tiempo en leer mi pequeño one-shot tristón de Arthur, y espero de todo corazón que lo hayas disfrutado :)

Segundo, no pretendo con la descripción denigrar ninguna carrera, todas son muy respetables, tienen sus gracias y dificultades. Finalmente, su belleza se muestra ante los ojos del indicado y es más o menos como dice el padre de Arthur, si de verdad te apasiona te será sencillo, aunque claro, como en todo hay pequeños detalles que no siempre nos agradan, pero es parte del flamante modelo ¿no? Si te enamoras de alguien y te obligan a casarte con otro, pues, ya se imaginaran lo que sintió Scotty…

Aunque aquí no se deje ver claramente, Arthur realmente apreciaba a Scott, y lo continúa haciendo llamándolo Scotty, reclamándole a su madre y llevándose sus cuadernos. Él espera algún día poder publicar algunas de sus novelas, para que el mundo conozca la belleza de su escritura.

Oh si! Ya se imaginaran quien le pegó semejante curita infantil a Arthur no? Alfred! Hahaha! Y bueno, en mi mente Alfred es un año menor que Arthur y recién entro a la misma Facultad que Artie, en su mismo grupo y también pretende aplicar para C. Genómicas, algo tiene que ver su complejo de héroe… En pocas palabras, Art verá hasta en la sopa a Alfie

Y si! Arthur tiene tantas ganas de cambiar de apartamento… pero con el tiempo se acostumbrara a Francis y hasta le terminara agradando su persona tan afrancesada. Aquí se viene una batalla campal para ganar las atenciones del inglés entre Alfred y Francis e involucra situaciones muy cómicas.

Sobre la madre de Artie… bueno, es una mujer muy compleja. Después de cómo la pinte aquí, creo que sería demasiado pedir que no la odien. Tiene sus trastornos, complejos y quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y siente mucho la perdida de Scott, y ve mal que Arthur apoye a los homosexuales, porque ella tiene miedo que su hijo se vuelva uno… humm… pero como ya dije, la Sra Kirkland es un personaje muy complejo.

El Sr. Kirkland tampoco canta mal las rancheras eh! Fíjense nada más que el hombre aplica su política de "haces lo que te gusta" hasta para cambiar de familia y va alegre por la vida. Pero tal vez, en un lugar recóndito de su corazón quiere a sus hijos y se siente culpable del mal uso de su ideología.

**Finalmente, **espero no haberlos aburrido. Y de verdad gradecería sus comentarios, por cortos o largos que sean.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes,

-Red Rainy Shoes


End file.
